A Geisha never slurps
by Super-Kyo
Summary: Tohru Honda was a child who was sold by her family to pay for her sisters education and ends up in a geisha house. She goes threw hell bracking her back trying to do as she is told and become a geisha when she meets the man that her heart sings to love.RR


**Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! It's me Super- Kyo with an all new story!!! This one just kind of came to and I was so excited I new I had to write it so here it is. Please remember that I love reviews, good or bad. And I'm always open for constructive criticism so lay it on me. Am I doing bad or good? It's your opinion and I would be very glad to here it! Well any way, this story is a bit different it's kind of like Fruits Basket and a little bit of that movie Memories of a Geisha. Just to let you know I don't know if the curse will be present in this story yet but not all of Sohma's will be related just a heads up. O and so you don't get confused for those of you that don't know, a Geisha apprentice calls her Geisha big sister or **

**onii-san just so you don't get confused with why they are calling some characters onii-san….so yea….I guess….on with the story!!!! And thank for choosing this one to read!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it characters, nor do I own Memories of a Geisha. Although I have bought the anime and all of the manga's of Fruits Basket and the movie Memories of a Geisha for $9.00 as H.E.B!!! What a sweet deal!

Chapter 1 of, A Geisha never slurps.

That day still runs fresh in my mind, that day when I was sold to the Geisha school by my step father. You see, when I was very young my father passed away, leaving my mother and I alone with nearly nothing, because of this fact mother was forced to marry quickly so we could at least have rice. Although my new father didn't like me very much, he adored mother and as long as she was happy, I was happy to. When mother told me that I was to have a younger sibling I couldn't have been more than happy! Her name was Kisa and together we were the best of friends and the best sisters. When I was around the age of 10 and she around 4 step father said to mother that they need to save money to put Kisa to school so even though mother was gravely against it, step father said I was to be sold.

On that day a man who sat upon a hay cart, pulled by two large mules came to our home. I saw mother weeping and though I did not understand why she was crying I knew something was going to happen that day, I new something was not right. I didn't want to console her, I new step father would reprehend me if I did so, so I went back to Kisa and mines room. I walked in to find Kisa huddled in a small ball next to her bed pallet on the floor crying. As soon as I closed the door her head shot up. "Tohru onii-chan I don't want you to go! Please don't go onii-chan!" She yelled holding onto my leg so tight I felt as if I would end up losing all blood to that part of my leg.

"Kisa-chan its ok, I'm not going any were, why would you say such a wild thing like that?" I asked, petting her soft golden orange hair, trying to calm her down. "B…because fa….father said you were to be so...sold to…to bring in money for my education." Kisa cried grasping my leg even tighter. "If…if that's true then I would rather not learn….I would rather you stay by my side onii-chan, please don't go!" She cried.

I could not go against step fathers words, I was to be sold and that was final. When the man on the hay cart arrived, step father personally escorted my by force to it. He grabbed my arm and tore me away from the two only people I had left in the world, my okaa-san Kyoko and my little sister Kisa. "COME ON! DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL YOU BY THE HAIR!?" He yelled trying to pull me from my mother and sisters embrace. "I WOULD RATHER YOU KILLED ME THEN SOLD ME!!!!" I yelled kicking him in the face. Mother new nothing good would come from me doing this so she pulled me tighter and whispered the last words I will ever hear her say again.

"My little Tohru-kun, please, you must go…I know you don't want to, I don't wish for you to go either, but…its for Kisa's sake. You don't want her to grow up without an education do you? You wouldn't want her to have to live on the streets would you?" I looked at her, eyes full of tears and pain. "No…I would never wish such a thing to happen to you nor Kisa-chan." I said trying to wipe away the tears from my tears streaked face. "COME ON!!!" step father said yanking me by the hair near my neck, making me shout out in pain. "No!" I yelled throwing wild kicks and punches. "Tohru-san remember, I love you!" Mother said as she was shoved back inside the house by step father. He roughly pulled my arm again and threw me into the back of the cart.

That was the last time I ever saw my family, and that was also the day I meet my fate. The man who had taken me on his cart had brought me to a very strange house I had never seen. It was not very big but it was beautiful. A woman came out and rushed over to me. She pulled me inside the house and took me into a room were she began to clean me off. Once she got to my arm I flinched, she roughly grabbed it to inspect it. "If you wish to be a Geisha you may not have such large purple marks on your body!" She said, scrubbing it furiously. No matter how much I sqwermed she would not let me go, she merely scrubbed harder. I winced in pain as she washed the blood out of my hair from were step father had so roughly pulled. "Such a battered child!" She said as she threw a bucket of cold water on top of me making me gasp for air.

She gave me an old yukata to where and a pair of old socks. "Come child we must go see lady Suzuka about your placement." She said taking my hand and pulling my in the direction of this Suzuka person. We came to a very large elegant look door that was covered in white Chinese silk and had a very large silk circle in the middle that had numerous cranes flying and dancing around a very large sakura tree that had its beautiful pedals gently gliding around the birds and onto the ground that seemed as if it were covered in snow. This picture confused me very much but I never spoke it. The woman that had been with me was kneeling on the floor and look like she was telling me something, I had been so captured by the elegant door and its mystery that I hadn't even noticed the woman speaking. "Hurry up child, lady Suzuka does not have all day to see you!" she said, making hand jesters to try and get me to go in. "ah, hai." I said giving her a quick bow for apologize.

I entered the room cautiously, I didn't know what to suspect. I saw an old woman sitting at a low table puffing at a very long looking cigarette. She was dressed in a very elegant looking red and black kimono. Her hair was tied up in a loss high bun and she had a fan that she was using to cool her self off with. "Come, sit." She said gesturing me to the spot in front of her. "Tell me, why have you come here, what is your reason for taking up residence in my home?" She said staring at me so hard it felt as if she were boring a whole in my head. "Are you going to answer me or has your tong been cut off?" She said in a stern voice. "n….no mam." I said keeping my head hung low out of respect.

"Well will you be telling me your reason for staying here or should I just throw you out onto the streets right now?!" she said flicking her long cigarette onto a delicate gold encrusted ivory ashtray. "I do not know much, but that I was sold here to pay for my younger sister's education." I said still not meeting her gaze. "Well than, you must be a very worthless girl to be sold to such a place as this." She said flicking her cigarette again. I looked up at her for the first time with tear streaked eyes. "My, my child, why so sad, you are not happy here? You are not glad that you have a roof and rice? You are not happy that you may have a place to sleep and a place to cry here!?" She said in a very angry voice, making me look down immediately.

"Look at me child! I give you a place to stay and you disrespect me by crying in my presents!! You ungrateful little whore!" She yelled reaching over the table and clutching my chin in her shaky boney fingers. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" She yelled forcing my eyes to meet her own. As soon as my eyes meet hers she gasped and immediately let go of me. I let a few silent tears gently ripple down the side of my face; I put my hand onto my chin and neck where she once held me in her grasp. I could feel that the skin had broken and right away new that it would leave a slight scar. Feeling this only made my tears fall harder and faster.

"Those eyes….they hold much water…" She said to me not even caring about the tears that were being spilt. "I apologize for my tears; I will try to make them never come again." I said knowing that it would be better if I was strong. "Not tears, the water is not the tears, the water is the soul." She said taking a long drag from her cigarette and slowly exhaling the mystifying purple smoke. "Water may triumph over fire and earth, water can even eat threw iron and ivory. But when water is pushed into a corner, it takes a different path. It can mislead you and it fits the shape of all. Water does me no good." She said flicking her cigarette again. "So…my eyes and soul are water, and that does you no good?" I asked wanting to get things straight in my mind.

"Yes child now go." She told me ushering me to the door when the woman that had helped me earlier came in. "Chiho-san I need you to take this child to her new living courtiers." She said with a flick of her hand. "Yes miss Suzuka-san." The woman named Chiho said, I'm glad I learned her name. She took me by the hand and led me out of the room and up a fleet of winding stairs. At the top of those stairs was a large massive thick wooden door. It seamed to be the only non sliding door in the house. She took me by both of my arms and forced me to look at her. "No listen child, you are not to make a sound in their! You are to listen to what others say and do as you are told; you must work as a servant for now until we can figure out were to send you. Till then you must keep up your best and stay out of lady Suzuka's way!" She told me as she opened the door and threw me inside.

"Kagura, you make sure she stay's quiet and doesn't get in the way!" the woman named Chiho said to the other young girl that was in the room that led from the wooden door. She had short blackish brown hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed in the same type of yukata that I was and had her hair tied back in to two pig tails. She looked up at the woman named Chiho and bowed down as soon as Chiho came into the door. "Hai, Chiho-sama, I will make sure that she does not get in the way!" The girl named Kagura said. "Good now be quiet!" the woman named Chiho said to us as she hurried out of the door. As soon as she left, I let all of the tears that I had been holding in, I let them pour out over my face, I let them carelessly fall were ever they wished. I had completely forgotten about the Kagura girl until I began wailing and she literally tackled me to the ground and slapped her hand over my mouth.

"LET ME GO!!" I cried out trying to get her off of me. "No! You must be quiet! No more tears are needed!" She yelled to me in a hushed voice. "Listen here little missy, if you don't be quiet you are going to cause much trouble for us both!" She said to me as she pinned me down to the floor. "Let me go, I want to go back to my mother and sister! Let me go!" I said tossing from left to right, trying to shake her off, but still not succeeding. I saw the girl named Kagura reach over me to grab something; I took this as an opportunity to try to get away. "Stop right their! You're not going any where unless Chiho-sama or lady Suzuka-sama says so!" She told me as she pinned my arms to the ground. I couldn't move my body so I used the only thing I was able to use at the time, "HEELLLPPP!!!!!" I yelled out loud startling the Kagura girl.

"No you be quiet, do you want me to use this!?" She said stretching out a peace of duck tape from the roll that she must have grabbed when she had reached over me earlier. "No, no…please don't, I just want my mother and Kisa-chan!" I said, fresh tears began piercing my eyes just by saying the name of the two people that I longed to see more than any thing. "Wait, what did you say your name was again?" The Kagura girl said to me, letting my wrists free. I sat up and felt my wrist from were she had unintentionally dug her nails in. "My name is Honda Tohru, daughter of Honda Kyoko and the late Honda Katsuya." I said whipping away the tears that had so quickly come and gone. "Honda….hmmmm….no, it can't be! You are the daughter of Honda Kyoko right?" She asked startling me a little with her shocked expressions.

"Yes she is my mother." I said quirking an eye brow at her. "But is it the same Honda Kyoko who was remarried after the death of her husband?" She asked still sounds as if she was confused. All the while I thought, 'I just said that when she asked my name'. But I answered her questions any way, not wanting to be rude. "Yes she is currently married to a mister Sohma Kureno, my step father." I said shuddering at the thought of what he had done to me just mere hours before. "I KNEW IT! O this is so wonderful!" The Kagura girl said as she jumped off of me and began to jump around merrily. "What, what did you know?" I asked with a smile on my face for the first time all day. "We are cousins!!!" She said jumping up and down with such a grin of joy, I couldn't help but be happy with her.

I ran over to her and we held hands as we jumped around, absolutely giddy with joy. Her words finally soaked in and I was able to comprehend what she had just said. "Wait, how are you my cousin now? I'm afraid I don't understand…" I said stopping the joyous squeals and hopping that had just been. "What you don't know?" She said rushing over to me. "Know what?" I said calming down quickly. "We are now cousins! Your okaa-san married my uncle Kureno-kun, so now we are half cousins!!! O this is so wonderful!!!" She said taking me by the hand once more as we jumped around happily until we heard some one banging on the floor from the room below.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET!!!" The voice yelled, it was easily recognized as the woman Chiho's voice. I looked over to the other girl, Kagura, and we both began to quietly laugh and giggle. We walked over to the only window in the dark dusty room and looked out side. "The sky is so beautiful tonight!" I said gazing up at the star dust sky. Its misty wonder captivated me, letting my thoughts wander away from every thing that had happened since the time I woke up today. I was calm and happy, just staring up at the beautiful sky put me in total and complete bliss. I was safe, I was happy, and there was hope. I watched as the night sky grew blue and black, its dusty stars shooting every which way, cluttering the night sky with misty sanctuary of hope and bliss.

**Well I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I my self am enjoying writing this story. It just feels so…so…I can't explain the feeling I get when I write this story, but I really like it. Thank you very much for reading the first chapter and I hope I will see you soon in chapter 2! Also I know there was some out of character but it added to the effect of the story. So any way, thank you very much for reading and I hope to see you soon! ****Please remember to review on how it was!**

**Super-Kyo!!! **


End file.
